


It’s Nice To Have a Friend

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship through the years, Gendrya Week, Slow Burn, Taylor Swift song, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry’s relationship through the years.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	It’s Nice To Have a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gendrya Week, y’all! I used Song & Lyric for the inspiration for this one. It is also a chapter for “Lover”
> 
> It is based off of Taylor Swift’s song of the same name. I had sooo much fun writing this!! I hope you enjoy!

_School bell rings, walk me home_   
_Sidewalk chalk covered in snow_   
_Lost my gloves, you give me one_   
_"Wanna hang out?"_   
_Yeah, sounds like fun_   
_Video games, you pass me a note_   
_Sleeping in tents_

_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_   
_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_

_Light pink sky up on the roof_   
_Sun sinks down, no curfew_   
_Twenty questions, we tell the truth_   
_You've been stressed out lately? Yeah, me too_   
_Something gave you the nerve_   
_To touch my hand_

_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_   
_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_

_Church bells ring, carry me home_   
_Rice on the ground looks like snow_   
_Call my bluff, call you "babe"_   
_Have my back, yeah, everyday_   
_Feels like home, stay in bed_   
_The whole weekend_

_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_   
_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_   
_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_   
_(Ooh)_

**Past**

The crackling sound of the school bell rings across the grounds, indicating another day of torture had finally come to an end. Arya was quick to jump out of her seat, pushing past the masses of schoolmates to reach her locker before Jeyne Poole had a chance to further torment her.

Her short legs made quick strides towards the row of lockers lined up the hallway. Crowds were already gathering as students mingled with each other, discussing petty gossip and unwanted drama. Arya reached her locker unnoticed by those that surrounded her and quickly threw open the metal door, pulling out her fur lined coat and scarf.

Her gloves her supposed to be tucked under her school bag, but she went to grab the strap and threw the bag over her shoulder, she noticed that the warm wool gloves here no where to be seen. She could have sworn she grabbed them before running out of the house that morning, but then again she was running late and could have left them on the kitchen counter.

Dismissing the missing garments, she slammed her locker door shut and dodged through the crowds to the doors leading to freedom.

It was Friday and the last thing Arya wanted was to be trapped inside of Winterfell Prep any longer than what she needed to be. It was already a long day and Jeyne’s torments from lunch had already drained her mentally.

She wanted nothing more then her warm bed and steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Pulling her hood over her head, she weaved through the hallway crowd and exited the doors leading to the student parking lot. Robb and Jon were no doubt waiting for her and Sansa to meet them, so they could drive the short ten minute ride to the house.

She trotted down the snow covered steps and was a no more than a few paces in when a firm hand rested on her shoulder. She turned quickly, her senses on guard, ready to attack if need be.

“Whoa!” A boy Arya had never seen before raised his hands in defense as he stumbled away from her.

“Who are you?” She asked defensively.

“I’m Gendry, your brothers’ friend.” He hesitantly took a step towards her and reached a hand out for her to take.

Arya studied his hand and with some reluctance grasped it for the shake. It was quick and firm, and slightly awkward. His had nearly enclosed entirely around hers, making Arya shift uncomfortably.

“Well...Gendry, is it? What do you want?” She quickly snatched her hand back and tucked it back under her arms to keep them warm.

“Your brothers asked me to walk you home. They are staying after school for...practice.” He tried to come up with a solid excuse, but Arya new better. She shouldn’t have been surprised. Nearly ever Friday, her brothers would blow her off, leaving her and Sansa to fend for themselves. Most of time, Sansa would ride with Jeyne and Arya would trek the 45 minutes it took to walk to their home.

“Practice,” Arya scoffed. “More like they ditched me to make out with their girlfriends behind the bleachers.”

Gendry shrugged, “I dunno, all they did was ask me to make sure you get home safe. Said something ‘bout your parents grounding them if you came home by yourself again.”

“I can take care of myself. I am thirteen, more than old enough to to walk home by myself.” She grumbled as she pushed past him.

It was so typical of her brothers to do that. She understood why; they had better things to do then drive their pesky little sisters around, but at least they could have given warning.

As Arya drew closer to the gate leading to the side walk she would use to walk home, she noticed Sansa climbing into a red corvette with Joffrey Baratheon and Jeyne Poole. She could tell on her to their mother, but it wouldn’t matter, Sansa was a saint in their mother’s eyes, and could do no wrong.

She scoffed and threw open the gate, wincing as the icy metal touched her bare hand. She was only a few steps in when Gendry came jogging up beside her.

“Gods, I thought I got rid of you.” She groaned.

“Sorry, kid. But I promised your brothers I would get you home safe.”

“Don’t call me that. I’m not a kid. Besides, if you’re friends with my brothers then you can’t be older than sixteen.” She countered.

Gendry chuckled, “True, but I’m still older, so...you’re a kid.”

“Whatever.”

She walked down the snow covered sidewalk, kicking small amounts of snow from her path. The action caused her boots to soak, leaving a squishy feeling every time she walked. If she knew she was going to be walking in the snow, she would have worn the proper shoes for the occasion, not wool boots. They were good for keeping the cold out, but were horrible for saying dry.

Her legs were also freezing.

She had opted to wearing the standard white thigh high stocks with her school uniform, versus the thick stockings Sansa had worn instead, leaving her upper thighs exposed to the chill. And to top it all off, she had forgotten her gloves, leaving her small hands shaking from the cold.

“Here.” Gendry suddenly said as he handed her one of his leather gloves. “I saw you tuck your hands under your arms. They must be cold.”

Arya gave a small smile and gladly took the glove, covering her right hand with a fervent speed she didn’t know she possessed.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

They walked in silence for a time. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. She hated to admit that she rather enjoyed his company. It was nice to not have to walk home alone in the middle of a cold winter day.

“Hey.” She piped. “Wanna hang out?”

Arya could see the contemplation in his eyes as she waited for a response, but to her relief he said, “Yeah, sounds like fun.”

“Cool, because I have the sudden feeling in beating your ass at Super Smash Bros.” Arya couldn’t help but tease. She was competitive and Gendry would just be another notch on her belt of people she destroyed.

“Oh, you’re on, kid.”

**Present**

The party in the Stark manor had become suffocating. Arya could no longer handle the constant mingling with her mother’s obnoxious friends. Not to mention the glares from Jeyne Poole every time she would wander around the foyer.

She couldn’t understand how her sixteenth birthday turned into one of the biggest social events the Starks (her mother) had ever entertained. It was like she was auctioning off Arya to highest bidder of ‘yes, your son would make a great boyfriend to my young Arya.’

Gods, she was only sixteen; just turned the damned age at that!

Sure, she was awkward and quirky, and maybe had a tough exterior, but she didn’t think she was undesirable. Ned Dayne was proof of that. He had a sick crush on Arya and made it his life’s ambitions to get her to go out with him.

It’s not like Ned was a sweet boy. Maybe a little arrogant, but a gentleman, nonetheless. Arya knew her mother would be ecstatic if she were to go outwith Ned Dayne, but he wasn’t her type and she would be absolutely miserable if she were to even try to go out with him.

Arya wasn’t going to risk her sanity for the sake of her mother. So if it meant she was to be single for the rest of her life, then so be it. At least she would be happy.

On the contrary, her current mood was sour and if she had to speak to any more bureaucrats she was sure to scream.

“Arya, darling, come introduce yourself to Mr. Kingsley. His son, Asher, plays rugby at Vale Prep. They are thinking of transferring to Winterfell Prep next school year.” Her mother ushered.

Arya’s stomach twisted, “Actually, I have to run to the loo, please excuse me.”

She dodged her mother, for now, and ran up the stairs to the attic. It was the only place that lead out to the roof. There was a spot she and Gendry found during the summer between her fourteenth birthday. It overlooked the grounds of the Stark Manor and if they were lucky enough, they would be able to catch the sunset dive behind the hills.

It was her happy spot. No one could find her there.

She would often head to the roof and look at the stars, wishing she was as far away as they were. Trying to keep up the facade of being the perfect daughter in front of the cameras and crowds became exhausting.

She didn’t fault her father for wanting to further his political career, but the exposure it allowed on her and the rest of the family created tensions, only making her a bigger target for constant torment at school.

She didn’t have many friends to rely on.

Her brothers were three grades ahead of her and her sister was so caught up in popularity that she didn’t have time for Arya’s broodiness. There was Meera Reed and even Shireen Baratheon. They had moved to Winterfell shortly after her fifteenth birthday and they had become fast friends.

She needed them, especially with Gendry leaving to university.

She had hoped he would be here today, on her birthday, but tickets for the train from the Stormlands to Winterfell weren’t cheap and she knew he had difficulties just feeding himself while in school. Even her brothers couldn’t make it.

It was a busy time, with it being the end of the school year. She was sure they were caught up in final exams and just trying to get by before summer came.

Arya tried to rationalized their absence, but its still panged her heart to know that three of her favorite people were missing an important day.

Arya sighed as she brought her knees close to her chest, hugging them closely. She watched from her perch on the roof as the sun began to sing down over the horizon, lighting the sky with pinks and oranges as it did so. 

“I wish you were here.” She whispered to herself as she finally let the tears crest over her eyes.

“Arya?”

Arya whipped her head up quickly, her ears perking at the call of her name.She knew no one would know where she ran off to, so being he curious creature she was, she slowly stood from her perch, careful not to slip off the her own house. She creeped towards the open window that allowed her to climb on the roof and looked into the empty attic.

“Who is there?” She echoed out.

“Arya.” Gendry had moved towards the window opening, scaring Arya as he did so.

“Seven hells, Gendry! You scared me half to death!” It took a few moments to realize that Gendry was actually standing in front of her. Here for her birthday. Not at university.

“Gendry!” She jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly to her.

“What are you doing here?” She said as they released their embrace.

“Well, I figured I’d surprise you for your birthday.” He chuckled.

Arya smiled and helped him climb through the he window as they slowly walked towards the perch on the roof.

“How’d you find me?”

“What is this? Twenty questions?” He chuckled. “When I realized you were no where to be found, I had a feeling you were probably on the roof, brooding.”

Arya smiled, “I can’t believe you’re here. Are Robb and Jon here too?”

Gendry nodded, “We pooled our money together and bought tickets to come up here.”

“Thank you. It’s the best present any of you could have gotten me.” She embraced him once more.

She didn’t want to let go, for fear that he was just her imagination and the moment she let go, he would disappear. Arya had missed him terribly. He was her best friend and although she had Meera and Shireen, there were things that she just couldn’t tell them as could with Gendry. It was nice to have a friend like that.

“Arya, you’re chocking me.” Gendry chuckled.

“Oh! Sorry! I just...I didn’t want to let go.” she blushed, turning her head so Gendry wouldn’t see.

She turned slightly to readjust her position on the their perch, but Gendry stopped her. His hand gently touched hers and something gave him the never to grasp it into his.

“I’ve missed you, too, you know.” And slowly, he leaned towards her lips and placed a soft gentle kiss.

**Future**

The bells of Winterfell were ringing out in celebration. They only ever did when a Stark gave birth or when a Stark was to wedded.

For Arya, it signaled a new beginning with the man she had grown to love. She had never thought that a cold day after school would lead her to be standing in front of a large oak mirror, admiring the white dress that cascaded down her small frame.

Her mother was bustling behind her making sure the sit was just right and that her veil was placed perfectly in the center of her delicate updo. Sansa was placing the finishing touches on the bridesmaid dresses across the room, her swollen belly preventing her from moving as fast as she would like.

In all her years, Arya never thought she would be getting married. She never thought herself a wife, tied down to a husband to cook and clean and produce children. Marriage to Arya Stark, was always a sentence to slavery. But as she grew and she understood that Gendry would never tie her down to be anything other than herself, she thought that perhaps marriage wasn’t so bad.

After all it worked in her mother’s favor and even her sisters.

But it didn’t mean that she was open to the idea of it all.

It took her three years to accept Gendry’s initial proposal, after she had completed her masters in graphic design. Even then, she was hesitant. But she wanted to be Gendry; truly be with him and he had been completely patient with her.

Her acceptance was subtle and it took Gendry a solid day to realize she was wearing the ring he had bought her the first time he proposed. The stubborn bull had kept it in his sock draw, collecting dust. Arya had opened the damned draw to put his things away when she noticed it. Without a second thought, she slipped the ring on and went about her day.

Her mother was quick to catch on, and even though the diamond was quaint and perfect for Arya, her mother saw it as a saving grace. Her youngest and only other daughter was finally getting married. It took Catelyn stark months to warm up to the fact that it was Gendry Waters she was marrying, but accepted that he was the person for her.

Of course, Arya had to prepare for her mother and sister to become crazed bridezillas, and they weren’t even the ones getting married.

“Oh, my darling girl, you look beautiful!” Her mother wiped the tears from her face as she stepped back to admire Arya.

Arya glanced back to the oak mirror and truly took herself in. She was beautiful, even before the makeup and the white dress.

Gendry had seen her as beautiful. He loved her when she was at her best and at her worst.

For ten years he worshipped the very ground she stood upon, and even before they started dating, he made sure that she was safe and loved.

Arya had to remember to thank her brothers one day, because without them, she would have never meet the man she was about to make her husband.

“Are you ready?” Her father had snuck in to their dressing room.

Arya smiled, “Yeah, I am.”

She took a hold of her father’s hand and made the way to the chapel, ready to walk down the isle to her future.


End file.
